


Twist and Shout by The Beatles

by emmie796



Series: Stony Song One-Shots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21062198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmie796/pseuds/emmie796
Summary: This fic is based around "Twist and Shout" by The Beatles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RicaUqd9Hg





	Twist and Shout by The Beatles

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based around "Twist and Shout" by The Beatles: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2RicaUqd9Hg

_“Well, shake it up, baby now (Shake it up, baby), Twist and Shout (Twist and Shout). C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon baby, now (Come on baby), Come on and work it on out (Work it on out).” _

The whole Avengers team are out for the night and they decide to go to a dance club for some fun. Tony and Steve are near the center of the dance floor when everyone forms a big circle and pushes the two of them in the middle of the circle when a song by the Beatles called “Twist and Shout” plays and they start to swing dance to it.

_“Well, work it on out, honey (Work it on out), you know you look so good (Look so good). You know you got me goin’ now (Got me goin’), just like I knew that you would (Like I knew you would).” _

Tony has his arms wrapped around Steve’s shoulders and has his left leg held up by Steve as he dips Tony close to the ground before then standing back on his feet.

_“Well, shake it up, baby now (Shake it up baby), Twist and Shout (Twist and Shout). C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, baby now (Come on baby). Come on and work it on out (Work it on out).” _

Steve spins Tony in circles before he does some feet movements with Tony/ Everyone watches on at the dancing couple. “Go Tony and Steve!” Natasha yells from the sides. “Right on you two!” Clint cheers.

_“Well, you twist, you little girl (Twist little girl), you know you twist so fine (Twist so fine). Come on and twist a little closer now (Twist a little closer). And let me know that you’re mine (Let me know you’re mine).” _

Tony brings his arms back and bend his back when Steve then picks him up, flips him, and holds him in his arms as they spin around before Tony latches his legs around Steve’s waist, and Steve holds his back and Tony holds Steve’s arms as he’s dipped low from left to right while being firm against Steve’s front.

_“Well, shake it up, baby now (Shake it up, baby), Twist and Shout (Twist and Shout). C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, C’mon, baby now (Come on baby). Come on and work it on out (Work it out).” As soon as they do that move, everyone cheers before both of them continue dancing. “Well, you twist, you little girl (Twist little girl), you know you twist so fine (Twist so fine). Come on and twist a little closer now (Twist a little closer). And let me know that you’re mine (Let me know you’re mine).” _

Tony lays on the floor and reaches his hands to Steve who pulls him out from underneath his legs and back on his feet. Steve then dips Tony low again before bringing him back to his feet once again.

_“Well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now. (Shake it up baby), well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now (Shake it up baby), well, shake it, shake it, shake it, baby now (Shake it up baby).” _

Tony does a front flip before his legs land in Steve’s arms and is spun around. By the time the song ends, Steve spins Tony around one more time before is perched on his left thigh as Steve kneels on his right knee and Tony outstretches his left arm while Steve does the same with his right arm. When they pose at the end, they get a big round of applause before everything is wrapped up for the night and everyone starts to head home. As they walk with the rest of the Avengers, Tony and Steve hold hands the entire way back to the tower.


End file.
